Blanky gets kidnapped (Remastered)
Transcript * Evil Clown: Run. * (Toaster begins to run. Evil Clown turns on the water followed by Toaster chase by tidal wave and reveal the forks and smash all forks. Evil Clown laughs and Toaster hold on shower curtains and lose it hand and Toaster falls into the tub and big crash. Back to the forest and Toaster wakes up and the gangs. The lightning hits the grass, and begins the rainstorm with strong winds.) * Blanky: AAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! PUT ME DOWN! * Caillou: (gasps) Blanky! * Blanky: I AM NOT IN THE FOREST...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! TOASTER!! * (then Blanky disappears into the trees) * Toaster: Blanky! * (the Band of Brothers characters are woke up) * Lipton: What's happening?! * Buck: What's THAT?! * Toaster: (off screen) Blanky!! (storm hits) * Guarnere: What is that, what?! * Buck: DRAGON!!! * Anonymous soldier: Run! * (Caillou begins to run for the field from avoid the soldiers.) * Kirby: The batteries gone dead! * Caillou: Leo, listen. * Radio: (off screen) We're trapped here like rats. * Leo: Uh, so what? Somebody just try to get calling your Blanky, right? * Caillou: Then it change my name to Blinky. Maybe I change my name to Blanky. Come on, Leo. * Leo: Wait! * Caillou: I'm going to see! * Leo: Stop... stop! * Caillou: Hurry! * Radio: Small little rats with no hair and one light. * Toaster: Blanky! (Lampy is still plug in the car battery.) Blanky! * Kirby: Blanket! (Lampy is frightened with flash of white from thunder) * Bernard: (gasps, turns to Cody) YOU ARE WRONG!! Evil Clown would never do! * Jake: No, Bernard. It's true, it IS Evil Clown. * (Lampy look up above the dark sky followed Joe Toye goes up the stairs from dark sky) * Joe Toye: Stop! Evil Clown you make mean from the Blanky go! * Evil Clown: Joe, listen to me. Tell the others not to follow an no harm will come to the yellow blanket. * Joe Toye: But, I no understand why you do this? * Air Conditioner: None of your business, you little gnat! Now, buzz off! (smack Joe Toye) * (the lightning hits the Lampy, and the lightbulb exploded) * (Joe Toye lands to the ground, it breaks the right leg.) * Toaster: (gasps) Lampy! Joe Toye! * Evil Clown: If there is one thing I will not tolerate, it's violence. * Air Conditioner: Then, why are you hitting me? * Evil Clown: Right, make that two things. Violence and stupid questions. * (the storm ends are fade out to black screen) * (fade in the next morning) * Toaster: (calls out) Blanky! Blanky, where are you?! (yelling is very loud with slow voice) BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKYYYYYYY!!! * Lampy: Come on, Blanky? Speak up for Pete's sake! * (then Lampy gives you a electronic coughs) * Joe Toye: Now, where's Blanky? (coughs with red blood) * Toaster: No, no, just relax. You've done enough, we'll look for him. * Lampy: Means I am feeling burned out! (lay down the floor) * Joe Toye: Means I am feeling broke my leg! (lay down the floor) * (Caillou calls Solid Snake on the radio wallet) * Caillou: (on radio wallet) Snake, come in! I found the broken bulb with Lampy. And the broken leg with Joe Toye. But I cleared the package that was towards in the forest. * Solid Snake: (on radio wallet) Got it! * Radio: Listen to this, "The lamp was awarded a Purple Heart for being wounded in the line of duty. Lamps across the nation were switched off for a moment of silence in respect for his bravery." * Cody: You need a doctor! * Lampy: Yes, you've right! Before we go to the part shops are medical room. * Toaster: Look, those vains have taken my daughter and I want her back before...before?! * Lampy: Don't worry. My brother may be many bad things. But, I'm sure he would not let those other vains for this. * Helen Parr: Bah! We couldn't trust him before, and we can't trust him now. And why didn't somebody tell me Evil Clown was talking to the young ones? Dash?! * Dash Parr: I thought you would be angry. * Helen Parr: Angry? ANGRY?! Oooh, I'm not angry. I'M FURIOUS! * (Helen stomps her feet in the rage) * Caillou's Daddy: But, you cannot blame you guys, Elastgirl! They didn't know Evil Clown was so dangerous. They weren't with us when it all happened. * Lipton: Blanky is still gone and he is stuck in a tree! * Caillou: When all what happened? Nobody tells us anything. * Leo: Whew! You are calling from Blanky, right? Looks like Lampy, Joe Toye, you need to take you to the hospital right now. After forest... waterfall... and the swamp. * Helen Parr: But, not firefighter. Oh no! He just kept changing her story and lying and scheming and... and then! * Toaster: QUIET! STOP IT! We all know what happened before. Right now, someone has to got to go rescue Blanky! Category:The Brave Little Toaster Parodies